


see us waving from such great heights

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, forever home smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun when they move into their forever home.





	see us waving from such great heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).

> Happy birthday Puddle!! (I'm sorry this is late!) It's been amazing getting to know you over the last year, and I'm so glad to be your friend! I hope the next year to come is amazing and spectacular because you don't deserve anything less <3
> 
> Also a massive thank you to Cait and Julie for being the best cheerleaders on this <3

Phil pulls the cardboard box closest to him forward—very specifically marked “living room”—picking up the scissors from where they lie on the ground next to him. 

He sighs when he opens it. DVDs. If it were up to him he would stick them on the first empty shelf that isn’t already reserved but the problem is he _doesn’t_ know what shelves are reserved and what aren’t. Dan’s already made his mind up about what goes where (something about the right “vibe and balance” of the room, if Phil is remembering correctly), and Phil doesn’t feel like doubling his work. He’ll just ask Dan when he gets out of the shower. 

Phil takes this as an opportunity for a break from unpacking. Might as well, he supposes. Can’t do much if he’s stuck on what to do with the box he just opened up, after all. 

He thumbs through the titles absently, pulling out a case at random. He’s met with the bright yellow _Kill Bill Vol. 1_ DVD. It makes him laugh. Phil thinks about the poster that lived in three different rooms, each of them carrying different Phil’s, different feelings, different...everything. 

He thinks about the words whispered by Dan in that green and blue wallpapered mess of a room, immortalized in ones and zeros that have flited in and out of Phil’s social media feeds over the years. He thinks about the second room the poster was kept in and all the nights he was scarcely alone in it. And the last, when he never had to be alone if he wanted to. 

He thinks of the person he wanted to become when he first tacked up that poster on his wall, when he moved for the first time, the second, and the third. He’s where he wants to be, where he _knows_ he should be, and he thinks that maybe the Phil’s of the past wouldn’t get it at first, wouldn’t understand this kind of change, but in the end he knows they would have the same kind of feeling he has now. The relief, the happiness, the relaxation from just being able to _breathe_ for the first time in forever. He thinks that would make his younger selves the happiest. It makes _him_ the happiest, and that’s what matters most. That, right next to Dan’s happiness. 

“You’re gonna die when you use that shower,” Dan says from behind him, tearing him from his thoughts. “Literally, we’ve never lived anywhere with a shower that fucking amazing.” 

Phil turns to look at him, walking towards him from the door into the lounge. He’s only wearing a towel, tied low on his hips. 

“I’d bloody hope so, for how much of a process it’s been to just be here now.” 

Dan chuckles and runs a hand along Phil’s shoulders. He hears him sit down on the floor behind him, feels Dan’s shins press into his lower back. He rubs circles with his thumbs into Phil’s neck and shoulders. He pushes in harder at the small spot where Phil’s neck and shoulders meet, knowing exactly where Phil tends to get knots of pain from years of carefully working them out. 

He leans back into Dan, sighing contentedly when Dan opens his legs and pulls Phil in closer. Dan’s warm, and his hands still rubbing Phil’s shoulders are even warmer. 

“I hate moving,” Phil murmurs. 

Even Dan’s laugh is warm to him. “Well the good news is we hopefully won’t have to do this again for a very long time.” 

Phil nods, breathing in deeply as Dan pushes his fingers into Phil’s hair. He rakes his blunt nails across his scalp, massaging as he goes.

A low moan escapes from Phil's mouth, followed by a nearly soundless laugh from Dan, reverberating through both of them. 

"I should get a massage from you every day," Phil says. "I would pay you." 

"Yeah? Take it out and put it right back into our joint account? I know your ways, Lester." 

He leans closer into Dan, relishing in the feeling of his body heat seeping in through the back of his t-shirt. 

And all of a sudden, he remembers that Dan is well and truly naked behind him. 

“Why didn’t you put some clothes on?” Phil blurts without thinking. 

Dan scoffs. “You’re kidding right? Are you really one to talk here?” 

“I _mean_,” he pushes off of Dan, twisting around to look at him. “Have you got some kind of ulterior motive?” 

“Have you?” Dan challenges, kicking at the abandoned copy of _Kill Bill_.

“Not my fault the boxes aren’t labeled properly.”

“Actually, I’m about 110% sure that _is_ your fault.” Dan cards his fingers through Phil’s hair again. (Phil’s about 90% sure it was him. But he’ll never say that to Dan.)

He leans back into Dan, this time slumping against him and resting his head against his stomach. “Just massage my damn head.” 

Dan sighs, but does as instructed. Phil’s eyes flutter shut as his body tingles from Dan’s touch. 

He loves this. He can never get enough of it, and after moving boxes around all day he can’t think of anything better to happen right now. 

At least until he turns his head and remembers he’s laying against Dan’s bare stomach. He twists his neck further, kissing the soft skin of Dan’s abdomen. 

“Oh,” Dan sighs as Phil nuzzles into him. “Ulterior motives, huh?” 

Phil just keeps kissing and rubbing his face against Dan, whose hands have fallen from Phil’s head to his sides. 

He kisses down Dan’s body, pushing the towel off him as he moves further down. Phil pauses at the crook of his hip, sucking lightly on the smooth skin there. 

Dan smells of a woodsy, sweet kind of spice, his body wash mixing with the pure scent of _him_. Phil would bottle it, if he could, but he’s glad he can’t, glad that it’s far too unique, and something he can keep to himself. 

He kisses down, softly until he reaches the base of Dan’s dick. He’s almost completely hard, so Phil wraps his thumb and index finger around the base, taking Dan into his mouth. He feels silky and smooth against Phil’s tongue, coming into full hardness as he gently starts licking up the shaft. 

Phil can feel himself getting hard in his sweatpants and reaches down, quickly annoyed at how restrictive his pants are. 

“Need some help there, bub?” Dan says as Phil leans into his thigh, mouth moving sloppily along his dick as he tries to deal with his pants. 

“‘M fine,” he replies, but Dan sits up fast, putting his hands on Phil’s hips. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Phil’s underwear and shoves them down. 

As soon as Phil’s kicked his clothes off, he puts a hand on Dan’s thigh and the other around his cock, leaning forward to lap at the beads of precome at the tip. Dan sighs, so breathy and sharp that he takes his hand off his thigh, reaching down to stroke his own cock. 

Mostly, he focuses on Dan, licking long stripes up and down his length, pushing deep down until he can feel him at the back of his throat, and pausing to trail kisses further down. 

He loves to work Dan up, loves to hear him moan and groan and sigh almost helplessly. And he loves the feeling of Dan in his mouth, loves to take in the smell of sex permeating the air around them. He loves to feel Dan's body, the soft little pricks of hair on his legs, the smooth skin on his belly, the weight of his balls in his palm. He loves the noises Dan makes when Phil's fingers move lower to rub his perineum. He loves that they're so utterly unique to him, to them in this moment. 

When Phil looks up, taking a moment away from Dan's cock in front of him, a quick pause for breath held in a millisecond, he’s reminded of the windows—practically shining with how new and clean they are—towering over them. 

He remembers leaning back against the cheap leather sofa in his first flat, cock softening against his bare thigh and Dan shuffling up to sit next to him. The sun was going down, casting a warm gold glow across the room through the long window in front of them.

“I want every wall to be a window when we move in together,” Phil said quietly. 

“Kinky.” 

He shoved Dan. “Shut up. I mean it. Maybe not the first place together, but maybe somewhere to grow old. I like the light.” 

Dan considered this, and Phil was sure he was sifting through a rolodex of horrible jokes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, light is nice,” Dan rested his head against his shoulder. “Anywhere with you is nice.” 

Talking about the future seemed like sharing farfetched fantasies back then, with the only certainty being that they don’t want to ever lose each other. But that was the first time he’d felt actual certainty talking about their future together. He wanted it like nothing else and now—well, now he’s got it. It feels like a dream, and he’s thankful it isn’t, and that somehow everything’s worked out. 

The sun is setting now, too. Streaks of pink and gold paint the sky, reflecting into the room and making Dan’s skin look much more distinctly golden. 

“Get up,” Phil says, nudging Dan’s thigh. 

Dan whines. 

“C’mon, let’s check out the view.”

“Only if you touch my dick.”

He rolls his eyes. “Already planning on that.” 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?" Dan says as he rather dramatically drags himself up off the floor. 

Phil grabs his arm in response, turning him around to face the window. He kisses down Dan's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking them closer to the window. Dan puts a hand out on the window as if to brace himself while Phil reaches down to get a hand back on his cock. Dan gasps, fingers clenching against the window with a low squeak. 

He runs a fingertip over the head, teasing at the edge of Dan's foreskin. 

"Fuck," he gasps, and Phil slowly strokes downward, twisting his wrist slightly as he does so. 

Dan's cock is still slick with Phil's saliva, though cooled from the time spent out of his mouth. Dan lets out soft gasps as Phil continues to work him back up, and he thinks the chilled slickness is only lending in Phil's favour. 

He nips at the same spot Dan was massaging on him earlier, dragging his teeth across the skin there. Phil pulls Dan closer against him, relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding up Dan's ass. He leans over his shoulder—teeth still lightly piercing into his skin—and looks down at where his hand is on Dan. 

They're close enough to the window that there's a reflection against the one already being cast by the darkening sunset. The deep, hot red of Dan's cock is stark where Phil's pink-tinged hand moves against it. 

There’s a tingle in Phil’s chest, a pleasurable sort of fear that makes his cock throb for _more_ where he’s pressed into Dan. The rest of him feels tense, white hot with the anxious embarrassment of thinking of being watched. But it turns him on, and hearing Dan’s moans and quick breaths heightens the feeling. 

He looks up at the skyline, the sunset much less pink and far more bronze now. The tall London buildings cut through it all, dividing up the colours, and Phil thinks about being watched again. How terrifying it is but also how much he wouldn’t mind it. A wall of windows shows a lot, and Phil knows that on the topic of ulterior motives, deep down this was always one of them. Goosebumps wash over him in waves, and he ruts against Dan.

Phil steadily works up the pace of his strokes, stopping every few moments with a slow pull back, the side of his hand resting at the base of his dick and pressed into Dan. And Dan hisses every time the tip of his cock is exposed to the cool air in the room, each time getting more and more worked up to finish.

It takes a few more quick, able strokes for Dan to come. He comes in shakes and gasps and little _fuck_s. It drips down Phil's fingers and leaves long white streaks on the window, which trail slowly down to the base. 

Phil peppers kisses across Dan's neck, his clean skin now salty with sweat. 

"Shit," Dan murmurs. "You're good. Too good." 

"Thanks for the feedback."

"Shut up. Look at this mess now."

Phil bites his neck, a little harder than usual, making him groan. 

Dan starts to sink back down to the floor and Phil follows him. He takes his arm back from around him, sitting back on his ankles and getting a hand on himself. 

He barely has time to get two pumps in before Dan's hand covers his, gently prying it off his dick. 

His hand is quickly replaced with Dan's mouth, warm and so, so good. It’s the touch, the friction that Phil ached for as he was pressed against Dan. And Dan knows just the right spots to lick and suck and work extra hard on, so soon enough Phil comes. The head of his cock lays against Dan’s tongue, dark pink being painted with pearly white. 

Dan swallows neatly and licks up the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue when he reaches the tip with a dramatic flare Phil can only think to be quintessential Dan. 

“Less mess,” Dan says when he leans off him. “Can’t believe you’ve fucked up our windows already. It’s been like, a day.” 

“You loved it,” He nudges his toes into Dan’s calf. “You want to do it more.” 

Dan rolls his eyes. “_Maybe_ you made me feel like I was going to melt into a puddle. _Maybe_ fucking in front of the whole of London is hot. And _maybe_ I’ll want to do it again, but you’re going to have to clean the window, mate.” 

Phil pouts, reaching out to where the come is still drying on the window to draw a sad face. 

Dan puts his head in his hands, his voice edging with hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, I can’t believe you.” 

“Yeah, you can,” Phil laughs. “And you love it.” 

He smiles at Phil, his eyes crinkling in a way Phil’s come to recognize is filled with genuine affection. It feels like home, the way Dan is smiling at him. The sun is almost set, and the sky’s deep indigo tones are casting inky shadows across Dan’s body, and once again Phil can’t quite believe that they’re here. In a place that seems like it was dreamed up, taken from hushed conversations in dark rooms and daydreams shared over cereal as the city comes alive around them, from the strained whispers of the anxiety and work being worth it. 

Dan leans forward, lacing his fingers through Phil’s.

“Yeah, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "such great heights" by iron & wine. 
> 
> you can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/188137927507/see-us-waving-from-such-great-heights-rating) if you want.


End file.
